Gotham's Prince
by Aki-Bunny
Summary: In the kingdom of Gotham, Prince Richard struggles with finding a partner to rule with, and things grow even more complicated by his affection for his new guard, Wallace. When his father, King Bruce forbids the relationship how far with either boy go for their beloved?
1. Meeting Wallace

The kingdom of Gotham was like any other, a hierarchy ruled over by the royal family Wayne over multiple generations, and when the son of Thomas, Bruce bore no children after the fallen of his beloved he took on an heir of his own, the Son of Grey, Richard. He was to train under the eye of Bruce and his many adversaries, and though skills in both the arts and fighting came easily to the teen without his life, a challenge rose during his young adulthood that'd disrupt his life forever.

It was the eight afternoon of the year, cold and laced with snow, and within the confines of the castle wall a cry could be heard from that of a young maiden, a princess no less. Only to be followed by the slamming of doors and stammering of petite feet. This has been the fourth princess that Prince Richard had rejected, done so mercilessly. Rather than simply rejection, the young Richard would take apart each female's faults, labeling them as drones of each other who'd had no depth into their personalities.

Richard knew he was in for yet another lecture on responsibility and other royal bullshit.

"Why do you treat the maidens with such cruelty? We all have sincere intentions for you, none of which are malicious." Bruce sighed. Richard glanced down, he'd made eye contact with everyone and everything but his father.

"These women are so dull, I haven't the interest in marriage."

"You need a queen to rule by your side."

"You don't."

"I had a Queen."

"And how did that turn out?" Both of them glanced up at each other, a line was obviously crossed, "I'm sorry, father. I. . . Simply don't find much of an interest in women, I don't need a queen to rule."

"What of an heir?"

"You hadn't one, perhaps I can return the favor to a child as hopeless as I once was."

Bruce sighed again, both king and prince didn't seem to understand each other at all, but knew a consensus was required.

"Life isn't so simple."

"How droll. . ." Richard sighed. "I simply don't like women in such mannerisms, Father. Can I not find another king?"

"King!?"

"King. Prince. Knight."

"I forbid."

"Why?"

"Do you mean to tell me you're homosexual, son?"

"And if I am, would you love me any differently? Would you send me back to the orphanage? The streets? War?"

"Never."

"Then why can't I find happiness with a member of the same sex?"

"It isn't that simple!"

"Oh nothing is simple to you, father but it's all just talk, talk, talk!"

"What would society think of such sin?"

"Sin? To lay with another of the same flesh isn't a sin, it's an uncontrollable urge."

"Urge!?"

"An 'urge'."

"Return to your quarters."

"But father!"

"Richard."

"Yes. . ." Richard sighed, as the guards opened he doors the prince turned to face Bruce on his throne. "But I will state, I'd rather burn in hell than lie with a woman, I believe I am a good man, in and out. I'm strong and I'm a caring prince, I protect the people of my kingdom, I don't believe that whom I lie with in life and love should affect so."

Richard turned, walking out of the court he refused to let himself be caught with tears in his eyes, he knew his father wouldn't understand but he could bare the agony no longer.

"I'm going into the gardens." He sighed, "I'd like to be left alone." He told his guard.

In the gardens he could think, he could breath, the air was clear no matter the season. The air smelt damp with melting snow and cracked branches and was cool, chilling cheeks. The mist of cold breath escaped his lips as he sat on the damp stone bench, not minding the moisture.

"Sin. . . it seems more natural if you ask me." He sighed, crossing his arms stubbornly.

He didn't come here to think, that's not what the garden was for to him, rather it kept his mind blank, though it grew cold and though he knew he was expected at dinner, he'd sneak away as he did every other evening of every other week to the soldier's quarters, hidden behind silken black mask so his identity as prince would remain somewhat hidden.

He worried not of being assassinated, rather that no one would take him seriously, they'd see him as a royal and they'd believe he was their just to get in the way and wreck their fun. Though his intentions were completely different, instead, he sparred with warriors, threw darts, drank ale and gambled, the sorts of pass times that had gotten him buy as a mere urchin in the streets.

"Well if it isn't boy wonder." Chimed soldiers from the bar, sliding a mug to him. He sipped at the bitter ale, drinking.

"We've got a real game for y' tonight."

"Oh?"

"Great competitor from a kingdom in the country, King Bruce had him transferred here especially for royal guard of his young highness, Richard."

"You don't say. . ."

"Wallace Robert West, as fast as a flash of lightening he is, and strong too."

"I can take him. ." Richard grinned, chugging down the rest of his bitter ale before wiping his lip.

"Wallace!" Called the tender, he turned to grin at, "Boy wonder", "Boy's my nephew, I was the one who'd suggested him to his highness."

Everyone laughed and cheered in slight drunkenness as the red head walked into the pub, eyes as green as the ocean and hair like flame, 'Boy wonder' found himself immediately enamored.

"You must be the Flash."

"Kid Flash, the Flash is my uncle." He winked, grabbing the mug out of the boys hand, taking a swig, "I hear you're strong."

"As are you fast."

"Indeed I am." He grinned, "In more ways than one." He laughed, putting an arm around the boy causing the entire bar to hoot and holler.

"Is it a spar you want then?"

"A race."

"I accept."

"Terms and Conditions then, "Boy Wonder"."

"If you win, drinks on me tonight, for the entire bar."

"And if you win?"

"We'll discuss that, later."


	2. Moonlit Races

_**A/N: Sorry for how short the chapter is, it's late and my laptop shut off mid-chapter before I could save. This is for, "Laylonyie" :D Gurl I know you love BirdFlash**_

"On y'marks!"

"Ready, Wallace?"

"Call me, Wally."

"Get set!"

"Bout' you, Boy Wonder."

"Call me, Robin."

"Go!"

"Bye, Robin~"

It seemed as though as both darts went off, Robin's silhouette blurred as he ran cockily, only to realize whilst he, 'blurred', Wally. . . flashed.

He ran faster, his throat burning, trying to catch up with the red-head as his calves cramped. Finally reaching the finish line he clutched to his chest for breath.

"Record time!" Barry shouted, patting Robin on the back, "For you. Looks like Wallace beat y'by a minute!"

"Damn." Robin sighed, handing Barry his satchel of shillings, "As promised, drinks on me." While the others cheered Wally on Robin attempted to sneak away, the hint of Ale already kicking into his low tolerance.

"Robin!" Wally called, following him, "Wait up! Do you live around here?"

"You could say that. . ."

"Well. . . Will I see you again?"

"You can say that."

"Heh. . . Can I walk you home?"

"No, I can do it myself. . "

"You seem a bit . . . drunk."

"Am not. . ." Robin smirked, "You can walk me to the Castle's Gardens-What are you doing?"

"Carrying you." Wally grinned, lifting the other onto his back.

"So, are you a soldier?"

"No."

"What's with the mask?"

"What is this, 20 inquiries?"

"Heh~ Just a bit interested is all."

"And what about you? Tell me your story."

"I don't think you'd care for it, and I don't care to share." Wally sighed, "Perhaps in due time when I can see you again." He smiled. Robin rested his head on the other's back, grinning at the thoughts of Wallace being his new guard. He sighed a bit when he was set down, he leaned against the cool stone walls of the garden.  
"Can I see what's under the mask, aside from those radiant blue eyes. . . the color of the sky they are."  
Robin shook his head, "Sorry~"

"Y'know. . . there aren't many like us."

"Us?"

Wally leaned in, "Men like us. . ."

"And how are we alike pray tell."

Wally whispered against the others lips, green eyes meeting blue, "I think you have an idea . . . "There aren't many like us, but the ones who are I can tell. . ."

"Please do elaborate, I'm lost." Robin grinned.

Wally leaned in closer, pressing his lips to the other's. Robin's arms wrapped around the red-head as his first kiss with an almost complete stranger enveloped him.

The kiss became heated as the pent up hormones and sexual frustrations were taken out on each other, and Robin, despite not living his luxuries until his early adolescence, was exhilarated by the freedom and adrenaline of being with Wally.

Wally was the first to pull away from the kiss, only for Richard to pull him down right back into it, the new experience was instantly addicting.

"Hey~!" Wally grinned, "We can continue at our next meet, if that is, you'll agree to see me again."

"I will, worry not." Robin grinned.

"Then. . . will you allow me to court you?"

"Court. ." Robin glanced aside, "We just met."

"What can I say? I'm fast."

"That you are."

"Perhaps for tonight just a kiss will do."

Robin leaned up, ready for that indeed, but instead Flash knelt on his knee, grabbing the brunette's hand, kissing it softly.

Robin's cheeks dusted pink.

"Good night. . ." He smiled. Turning to walk away.

"Good night, Robin. Do sleep well."

Robin smiled softly as he walked into the gates of the garden, removing his mask his cheeks glowed pink as he hummed softly, he'd realized his desire for the other.

"My . . . night in shining Armour." He grinned, "Wallace Robert West you will be my king." He sighed happily, grabbing a vine on the castle wall, the usual he used to sneak in every night, though he knew he'd been rather late.

"Wallace. . ." He grinned, against all wishes of his father, no matter what he would have the other.

"You're back a bit late." Bruce sighed.

"Heh. . ." Oh damn it. . . "Just a walk?"

On the other side of the castle a certain red head dazed about as soldiers drank and cheered.

"What did you do?" His uncle sighed, handing his nephew a mug of ale, laughing a bit.

"Think I'm in love."

Barry rolled his eyes, "With wonder boy?"

"His name is Robin, like the bird." Wally sighed happily, "I wish to court him."

"You just met." His uncle sighed, flicking the other on the head, "Slow down."

"Impossible. . . Not with him."


	3. Knighted

"Richard Greyson-Wayne why are you out so late?"

"I went out to have a drink with the men."

"Aye?"

Richard nodded, tossing his mask on the bed, his body following soon after.

"Father, I am rather exhausted, might you spare this redundant chat for tomorrow?"

"Forget it, we haven't the time for it, and you must be rested to knight your new royal guard." Richard grinned against his pillow, sitting up, not facing his father.

"Royal guard?"

"Aye. A boy of the country."

"Boy..?"

"Not too much older than ye. Appointed by Barry."

"Your guard?" Bruce nodded.

"You'll knight the fellow in the morning, do rest tonight."

"Yes Father." Richard smirked, laying down, resting almost instantly. In the morning he didn't give Alfred his typical struggle of asking for several moments of shut eye, rather he rushed out of bed, practically inhaling his morning meal, every moment leading up to the knighting anticipated him.

His fingers tapped against his throne as he awaited the knighting ceremony.

"Adjust your crown and cease your fidgeting." Bruce sighed, as his son squirmed. The time was almost near as the priest blessed the swords and shields upon the alter.

Knights stood side by side and across each other as Barry West lead Walter down the aisle, Wally walked with confidence in his white vest, his black boots tapped on the floor of the silent hall. A shining grin on his face left Richard's cheeks a lightened shade of pink, before him just as the night before, Wally knelt as the Priest signaled him to recite his vows and his oath a knight.

"As knight of this kingdom of Gotham I do so Oath to you my prince to fulfill my duties honorably, and protect the members of the royal family as well as the people of this kingdom. I shall act with chivalry to please both the King and yourself, my prince. I shall act with honor, chivalry and strength."

Richard stood, his steps slow as he walked to the red-head, as he lifted the sword.

"I dub thee, Wallace Robert West, Sir Knight."

Once dubbed knight, Wally grinned up at the prince then knelt before the king who'd be the one to dub him royal guard of his young highness.

"Recite thy oaths."

"Aye, your majesty. As royal guard of his young highness I shall lay my life down to protect Gotham's prince Richard. I shall treat his majesty with the highest honor and respect, I will myself to die for my prince and stand by his side no matter the circumstance, I shall do so honorably, truthfully, and with the utmost chivalrous behavior. To you my king I swear of this."

"I dub thee, Sir Wallace Robert West, Royal Guard of my son, his young highness, Prince Richard Wayn."  
"I thank thee, His Majesty."

Once the ceremony was over, Wallace was directed to accompany Richard everywhere, and sadly the first place was achingly boring, his language lessons. It seemed as though the prince took no interest in his Latin but when it came to Romanian, he spoke fluently and swiftly.

"Now, to please summarize today's lesson your highness."

"În timpul lecției de astăzi tutorele regal ma cu latina plictisit, apoi a încercat să "învețe" limba mea natală mine, în ciuda mea având cunoștințe mai mult decât el însuși." (During today's lesson royal tutor in Latin bored me, then tried to "teach" me my native language, despite my having more knowledge than himself.)

The tutor sighed, dismissing his highness to fulfill other duties, which for that particular afternoon weren't very high.

Wallace stood beside the door when directed, he didn't think it'd be so boring, that is until evening hit and Richard sat silently in his quarters.

"Are you leaving, Sir Knight?"

"Aye."

"Where to?"

"My beloved."

"Beloved?"

"Aye. ."

"She'll have to wait a bit longer."

"Tis a man."

"Odd no?"

"I don't believe so, your highness." He sighed. Robin stood away from his desk, walking over to the other, his hands tracing up his sides. "Prince Richard I-"

"Look into my eyes. . ." He whispered, glancing up into green orbs illuminated by candle light.

"Your highness. . ."

"Call me Robin, Sir Knight. ." He grinned, tracing the other's face, Wallace's expression looked surprised, but a soft smile soon took over.

"Call me Wally."

"Wally-Hn..~" Once again, both Robin and Wally's lips held close again, their hands caressing every part of each other.

"But Richard. . We can't be together."

"And why not?"

"You're of age to marry, and I am neither prince nor princess, as am I not even a nobleman."

"And?"

"It's forbidden and-we're both men.."

"You hadn't a problem last night!"

"Keep your voice down. . please."

"But Wally, I fear I've already fallen for you."

"As have I you." And again, Robin found his lips pressed to Wally's, tears streaming down his eyes as he pulled him down onto his bed. "My prince, we can not-"

"Damn the rules." He sighed, allowing the red head to kiss down his neck. "Be silent. . ."

"This sort of sin will have us damned as well. ." Wally whispered, kissing at the prince's neck uncontrollably.  
"Worry not for I'd only see hell as a pleasure, for the heat of satan's lair would be but a mere burn compared to the happiness in my heart of spending eternity with you."

"Robin. . ." He whispered, his voice breathy and hot. "We can't. . ."

"Please, Wally. . ."

"Not yet. . . We shall, for I'll fight for you as I promised in my oath, but now is not the time to. .lay with each other. Not yet, but soon I promise. Until then my beloved I will see you on the morrow." He smiled, once again taking place on his knee to press his lips to his beloved's hand.

"And I shall you."

"I'll count the hours my love."

"And I the minutes."

"It's all eternity without you. I love thee dearly, with a love that made that of Romeo and Juliet mere affection."

"How cliche." Robin smiled, a soft chuckle escaping his lips as Wally pressed his to silence the other.

"Sleep soundly, my love."

"I shall." Robin sighed happily, climbing into his bed as Wallace left the room to his new quarters across the hall, the space closest to the prince of course. In his bed he sighed happily, though his happiness was stricken with worry in his chest, knowing that the fight for his beloved would be exhausting in heart and in health.


	4. He Whom Claims What's His

**_A/N: Hope Mar and Bon like this chapter ;D_**

For weeks the dirty secret continued between the boys, every so often Robin would pull Wally into a corner, if only to press his lips to this other's, or into a store closet where things became heated, tongues slid against tongues and someone always left with a nip or love bite on their neck, usually it'd be Wally, dazed and dumbfounded by his lover's passion.

This routine, though hidden seemed perfect. That was until King Bruce's announcement.

"Son, we've found a prince who's willing."

"Willing to?"

"Be your betrothed."

Wally's eyes widened as Robin's did twice as such, his heart dropping in trepidation.

"What a shame, it looks as though I'm not interested."

"Impossible, you will see Prince Conner regardless."

"But father!"

"Sir Wallace, direct Richard to his quarters I have no wish to see him at the moment." Bruce sighed. Robin stood, Wally following behind, but the faster Robin got the faster Wally did as well until he was running beside the other to his room.

Robin pulled him in, locking the door, and pulling the curtains down, in the dimness illuminated by the small amount of sunset that crept through behind the curtain. Robin's eyes were wet with tears and his breath raspy with pants.

"Robin-" Wally began, silenced by the brunette's lips upon his own. "Mn-" Everytime he tried to speak, Robin's tongue slid in, rubbing against the red head's until he'd relaxed, wrapping his arms around his prince.

"Wally. . . " Robin panted, gripping the other's coat, pulling him down on top of him in the mass of sheets and pillows upon his bed. "Take me, stain my flesh with your own, make me yours, do so before any other man can."

"Robin. . . we can't do this-"

Robin hushed the other with his own lips, grinding up as high as he could though Wally kept pulling away.  
"Blast!" Robin yelled, gripping his knight's shoulders tossing him on the bed below, straddling him. "I know you wish or this just as much as I. . ."

"I do. . I want you dearly my love, but. ."

He'd run out of excuses, his hands slapped to his mouth as the younger ground down on him.

"I'll show you. . . you have nothing to worry about." Robin panted, the heavy clothing which irritated him so was quickly discarded, leaving him bare before his beloved. Wally's eyes lidded, he felt like he was having the same dream that's aroused his sleep every evening. His hand shook as he reached for the young Prince's hip, only to be slapped away. "I thought you didn't want it." Robin mewled as he ground against him.

"Aye. ." He sighed. Every movement was agony, or so he thought until the other began exploring himself, lips parted as he panted out every so often.

His hands traced down his own chest, then abdomen until skipping over his arousal.

Wally's breath became ragged as he lost control, gripping Robin's hips he tossed him below, gaining him a satisfying squeak.

His head dipped down and began kissing at the boy's chest, not hesitating to taste. His hot tongue flicking at hardened buds left Robin shuddering in anticipation. Every flick of the tongue got lower and lower until it'd reached his navel, dipping in before sliding it back, returning to soft kisses down the rest of his stomach.

"Wally . . Wally!" Robin moaned, gripping the red locks as Wally's tongue lapped at his erection, slick with pre-cum. He took him in, sucking ravenously as he gripped the other's thighs.

"Ah.." Wally breathed against it, "Where are your bathing oils?"

"Over on the night stand. . ." Robin panted, his face red as the other got up to grab the bottle, removing his own pants he spread Robin's legs.

"This will help, my beloved. I don't wish to hurt you. . . If you insist we do this it must be done right." He poured the sticky oil onto his fingers, the scent of lavender coating them as he rubbed it around before sliding it against the other's opening. "Relax. . . we'll be one soon. ."

With that he slid a finger in, earning a low cry from his beloved.

"Does it hurt?"

Robin shook his head, lips parting as his face reddened.

"It's pure ecstacy. . ."

Wally smirked as he slid another digit in, squirming the fingers to properly coat the other's entrance, removing to add more when he felt he needed to lubricate him deeper.

"Wally. . . I wish not to rush this moment but I need you in so desperately. . ."

Wally nodded, gripping Robin's thighs loosely with slick fingers as he pressed himself in, Robin was relaxed and with the aid of the oil and preparation he slid into the heat somewhat easily despite the virginal tightness.

"Robin.." He groaned, his typical Irish accent strengthening, "Damn. . ." He panted, pressing himself in deeper, attempting to hilt the other, he removed his grip from the other's thighs to grab his wrists, holding them above his head.

"W..wally." Robin whimpered his legs wrapping around the other, Wally leaned down pressing a soft kiss at the boy's collar before biting down roughly. "Wally!"

"Call me Wallace. . ." He hissed in the other's ear before running his tongue up the shell.

"Wallace. . ." Robin blushed as the other'd picked up the speed. "Oh, wallace!"

"Robin!" He didn't call him Richard, Robin was perfect for him, cute. . a soft little song bird he'd make sing for him. That he'd do with speed, and screaming with strength.

"Wallace! Please-slow down I can't take much more of it!"

"Don't be such lightweight." He purred, his accent thick.

"It's my first t-..time!" He tightened his legs around the other as he released onto their stomachs, "Oh Wallace West!" He cried.

"R..Robin!" Wally groaned, picking up pace at an unusually high weight.

"Wally I can't take much more! It hurts!"

"Shh.." He bit his lip, grunting softly as he slammed in a final time, releasing inside.

"Wally. . ." Robin panted, his arms snaking around the other's neck softly.

"Robin. . . I'm sorry-I got rough. . ."

"Tis' fine. . ." Still out of breath he kissed the other, "For we're closer now in flesh and heart than any man or woman."

"And, I've marked you as mine. . ." He smiled, kissing his young highness on the cheek.

"I am your's wally. . . til my dying day and even so my heart shall wander with yours and probe eternity . . ."

"So it shall."


	5. The Deadliest Sins are Driven By Love

_**A/N: BonnieBelle, I heard you liked when he called him, "Wallace" C^B You gon' love this guh' (Pronouncing girl wrong D;)**_

The meeting between both princes came quick and Wally forced himself to bite his tongue in the jealousy. He'd expected Prince Conner to be rude, or stuck-up, he'd wanted so dearly he play the part of the antagonist.  
The two chatted for a while, Conner told of his ventures and feats in other kingdoms, but didn't come off as pretentious, he told about how his kingdom was prosperous and peaceful. After a while he'd began asking Robin of his interests, which of course included archery and other things of the like.

Wally's envy grew hotter and hotter with every giggle and joke.

"Perhaps your guard could leave us be for a bit. . ." Conner joked. Robin's face burned as he glanced aside.

"My apologies, he's by my side always, I refuse to have him leave now. ."

"Just for a moment. . I'd like to show you a thing or two that. . ." He leaned in, whispering, "A couple not yet betrothed should experience yet . . ."

Robin's face turned red as he was at a stunt for words, he'd not been attracted to the other yet he was easily flustered. Wally kept his expression blank, and his heart grew achy with slight fear. They were both royalty and things were working out. . . perhaps Robin would fall for the other. He refused. Robin would be his forever, til his dying day even if he married Conner he'd keep Robin in the shadows to himself.

"Your highness. ." Wally coughed, "You're going to be late for your next meeting, perhaps we should conclude this session." He scowled at Conner, though the other prince had yet to notice, busy with his infatuation.

"I too must return to my duties, lovely." He smiled, resting on a knee before the younger, "Please do see me again. . ." he grabbed Robin's hand, "Such a sweet voice resembling that of the songbird, robin. Permit me to address you as such."

Wally's eyes went wide as he turned away in envy.

"I'm sorry. . . that name is only for one person." Robin blushed, turning his gaze away. Conner grinned softly, kissing the back of the prince's hand, where Wally'd kissed him the night they met.

"Farewell, my beloved." Conner smiled, waving him off as he left the room. Wally stood silent until it'd been just he and Richard.

"Wally-" Richard began interrupted by Wally's lips upon his own. He scooped the boy up, running him to his quarters, if confronted he'd simply say the prince fell faint and required rest.

He slammed the door, locking it tight as he tossed his highness onto the bed, his eyes greener than usual, green with envy.

"Wally-"

"It's Wallace." He growled, tearing the other's clothes away without hesitation. "And **_YOU_**, are **_MY_** Robin." He hissed, his accent thickening as it usually did with arousal..arousal and sadism.

"Wallace...I don't like the other prince-Ahh!" He cried as the other stuck slickened fingers into his tightened opening.

"Relax or I'll claim you raw. . .But you'd like the pain, wouldn't you?" He hissed, thrusting the fingers in.

"W-wally! What's gotten into you!?" Robin moaned, his back arching with the ecstatic touch.

"Envy!" He shouted, his eyes malevolent.

"Envy. ." Robin bit back a moan as he giggled softly, "There is nothing to envy, for even if I am forced to marry his highness Conner, I do not love him, you own my heart." Robin shuttered.

Wally's eyes went soft as his heart pinged with guilt.

"I. . . I'm sorry, my love." He whispered, kissing Robin's lips.

"Do not stop now. . . Claim me again~" Robin moaned, his eyes lidded again, licking at his lips.

Wally smirked, kissing down the Romani's neck.

"Please. . . Wallace?" He whispered.

"Aye. ." He smirked, turning the other onto his stomach, gripping his hips pulling him back. Robin struggled to get on his hands and knees.

"W-wallace-"He shivered as Wally's tongue licked down his backside, causing him to arch down. Wally gripped him, holding him still as his tongue reached the other's entrance, he tasted the other.

"W..wallace don't it's not-Agh~!" He moaned tossing his head back as he slid his tongue in. Wally tasted the oils which he'd used as lubricant, which caused him to sigh softly, the taste was sweet, though he couldn't savor it, for he was ready as ever. Wally gripped the other's hips as he pulled his tongue away, causing Robin to moan out, "Don't stop..."

"I'm just startin'." He purred, slamming himself in without warning, his inhuman speed showing no mercy as Robin cried out, tilting his head aside allowing the red head to kiss and suck at his neck while he ravaged him.

"I'll fuck ya' senseless til' y'can say no man's name but Wallace fuckin' West." he growled, slamming in as his palm struck the other's backside.

"Wallace!" He cried, "Stop! It hurts!" He began to drip, it'd only been his second time and he was far from having experienced stamina.

"Not happenin' beautiful. . ." He growled, his thighs smacking against the other's, "Yer' too dan desirable like this...pink as a rose, shuttering below me. . ."

"At least slow down!" He cried, "W..wallace! Oh wallace west!" He arched, cumming onto the sheets below. Wallace tossed his head back, slamming in, hilt deep as he came into the other.

"Wally. .." Robin blushed. Turning to kiss him, only to be interrupted by teeth digging into his neck.

"On yer back . ." Wallace panted.

"T..twice?" Robin glanced down. "I can't handle that much-" Wally tossed him down, spreading his legs apart as his tongue left strokes up his inner thighs, and teeth left bite-marks.

"Well I ain't done yet. ." He smirked, "I said I'd fuck ya senseless, and I will."

Robin's face burned, sure with the carnival in his past and the streets before his adoption he'd heard vulgarities but the way Wally growled it, his voice dripping with his heavy irish accent, drowned in lust made him burn with aching desire.

"Alright. . ."

"Alright what?"

"F..fu-" He couldn't say it.

"What's wrong princess, won't curse?" He growled licking his lips as he gripped the other's knees. "C'mon, beg..."

"Fuck..." Wallace smirked.

"Say it."

"Fuck me, Wallace West!"

"Don't have to tell me twice, though I do love it when my song bird sings for me. . ."

Wally slammed in again, already hardened as he sped up, Robin could barely handle a 'round two', he shook below the other, his face hot and needy, lips parted with whiney pants.

"Fuck!" Wally growled, biting down on the other's shoulder as he came in a second time, leaving the other dripping.

Wally panted, collapsing on the other as he pulled him close. His affection returning with his kindness.

"I love you. ."

"I love you too, Wallace."

He kissed Robin's cheek, "Call me, Wally."

"Well, well, well, Wally." A deep voice said, Wally and Robin's eyes widened, looking up, covering themselves with the sheets.

"King Bruce!"

"F-father!"

**_A/N_**

**_HOMEHGAH-But srsly Oh sheit ;D_**

**_-eats popcorn- I already know what's gonna happen but still._**


	6. Father Knows Worst

**_A/N The more reviews the faster I update~_**

**_So anyways, I like-Cried writing this. _**

**_Bonniebelle, don't kill me guh'. It's gonna get better! /3_**

"Father, I can explain!" Richard yelled, Clinging to Wallace, his eyes dripping with tears before anything else was said.

"Guards!" Bruce shouted as several men piled into the room, "Take the knight and rid him of my presence, I wish to speak to my son in private. Once I'm finished I shall find a suitable punishment for this heathen."  
The guards nodded in unison as they seized Wallace, Richard cried in desperate agony.

"No!" He screeched, his voice irritating the ears of everyone in the room, leaving one's ears ringing considering he'd been the one to hold the prince back as he clutched the other close, refusing to let go. Kicking and thrashing, tears and screeching, pain and agony, this was heartbreak.

"Richard behave yourself!"

"To hell with you father!" He screeched, "I refuse to let go of my beloved, he's dear to me, and he makes me happy!" His voice got louder as the dears soaked his cheek, Wally fought off the guards with elbows and kicks, even his own uncle.

"Richard!"

"I hate you, father!" He screeched. Bruce's eyes widened as an unusual ping of pain hit his heart.

Another guard held a rag soaked with chloroform to the prince's lips, his struggle slowing down as he collapsed onto the bed. Wally held back his own tears as the guards began to drag him away.

"Release me, uncle!" Wally kicked, his accent heavier.

"Silence!" Barry yelled, striking his nephew across the face.

Shackles were put around his wrists behind his back as cuffs as he was pushed out of the door.  
Bruce glanced down at his son, covered in bruises from his struggles, he sobbed even in his sleep. The king sighed, throwing the blanket over his son, sitting on the edge of the bed, the agonizing words echoing in his ear. . . I hate you, father. I

Hate. . .

Fathe-You..I

His buried his face in his hands, sighing in heart ache. But-He had duties, he had duties as a king and his son as a prince.

He left the room, he knew Robin wouldn't awake for quite some time, so he decided to take care of the other. Walking into the confinement room, Wallace sat with his hands raised due to shackles, his head down as sobs escaped his lips. He glanced up at the king, only to glare and face down.

"Sir Wallace, your rank as knight has been revoked for fraternizing with my son the Prince, and ensuing adultery between the betrothed with his young highness, Conner Kent, do you understand your title's revoke."  
"Aye.-B..betrothed?

"I've sent his acception to the royal family are to stay away from his young highness Richard Wayne as well. Do you understand."

". . ."

"Do you?"

"I love him."

"You know nothing of love."

"I do so indeed! I know I love Robin!"

"Robin..?"

"R..richard." He sighed, his head hanging low, "Even if I become a mere urchin in the streets of this kingdom, I'll see him standing high on his throne in the crowds, I will."

"Brave of you. So it's been decided, You'll be sent to war."

"Wh-What?"

"Either war, or exile from this kingdom."

Wally began to cry, his facade shattering before his highness's eyes.

"I'm just a boy! No more than 2 years older than your own!"

"Eighteen isn't a boy's age, you're a man, now act as one or accept exile!"

". . ." He sniveled, "War. . If I can not protect my beloved up front I'll do so in heart on the battlefield."

"You will be sent away tomorrow, as for Richard. You're permitted a goodbye in the morning. . . not for you, but for him."

With that, Bruce commanded Barry to release his nephew. Barry nodded, unlocking the shackles as two other guards escorted him out.

Around the corner Barry grabbed Bruce's hand, pulling him close, kissing up his neck.

"Barry..we've stopped this already." Bruce groaned, "What's gotten into you?"

"Please. . ." He sighed, "I'll do anything to keep my nephew safe." He whispered, sucking at the King's neck, "Were we not so, not too many years ago. .Like the boys I mean."

Bruce pushed Barry away, "I grew up, do not dwell on the past."

"Yes, your highness." Barry sighed, continuing to walk beside him, until they reached his young highness's door, where he waited outside, listening in softly.

"Richard."

". . ."

"Wallace is being sent away."

"What!?"

"To war."

"Father you can't!"

"I can and will!" He yelled, raising a hand to strike his son, only to lower it, reclaiming his composure. "We've sent your acception to the royal family Kent, you are to be wed to Prince Conner the second Saturday three months from now."

Richard began to sob and hic violently.

"I don't want to! I love Wallace!"

"You're a child, you know nothing of what you want!"

"Send me to war."

"Quit being so damned foolish!"

"Haven't you ever been in love, father?"

Bruce looked up, and from outside the door, Barry listened in.

"No."

. . .Barry sighed, leaning against the wall, sliding down to hold his knees, of course he'd say no . . If only he knew he was poisoning his son twice as bad as he'd been poisoned.

The room went silent conversation wise, Richard sobbed.

"You're not to sneak out either, I've doubled the guards all around, and they'll be on watch of your doors and windows, you will only be permitted to leave for eating dinner and seeing conner, aside you will be brought breakfast and your tutor will come here. Do you understand me?"

"Go to hell, father." It hurt Richard to say that, he didn't wish the fiery depths upon his beloved father nor hatred but he was in too much pain to care.

"I'll be sure to see Wallace when I do." He scoffed, walking out of the room.

"Barry. . ." Barry glanced up, his expression dead, his heart achy. "Come to my room tonight. . when no one is looking, perhaps we could 'talk'." He sighed.

"With all do respect I am no whore."

"You were pretty quick on your feet to defend that brat of your's."

"Perhaps because he's got nothing but Richard and I, perhaps because this is the most happiness he's ever known and perhaps because. . I thought you cared for me too."

Bruce glanced down.

"You live such a cozy life but will never know the pain of sending your own to war, knowing they may never return."

"That's enough. You're to obey**_ ALL_** of my commands."

"Yes your highness.."

In his room the prince sobbed his heart breaking more and more.

He refused to live without his beloved. . he clutched his chest with sincere agony.

"Wally!" He'c cry every so often. As the sun set he stared out of his window, the orange sky reminding him of his only love. . . the warmth of the setting and the happy feel seemed to strike his chest with reminiscence of his beloved's embrace and smile. . . and the happiness he brought. The breeze was cool, it made him think of the circles he'd run around him when he got excited. . . "..Wally." He'd sigh.

At dinner, he sat, tears still streaming from his eyes as the kindness of his Wally's voice echoed in his ears.

"Eat." Bruce sighed.

"I am not hungry, father. . ." Richard whimpered, standing and walking to his room with a guard on each of his sides, and one behind him.

He flopped onto his bed, crying into his pillow. . . He missed the goodnight kisses and embraces that kept him warm. . .

"I miss you, Wally. ."


	7. Farewell

**_A/N: Girl, I don't even sleep so ha ;D But srsly this chapter is srs._**

**_Srsness...sess_**

The prince's dreams were ecstatic, his heart felt light again and fluttered as he was once again reunited with his beloved.

"Wally!" He chimed, kissing at the other's neck as the red head held him close.

"Robin..." He smiled, "Richard. . ."

"Richard!" Robin's eyes opened with tears streaming down as Alfred awoke him. . . His heart was heavy, he clutched his pillow thinking of Wally.

"You must get up your highness if you want to say farewell."

Robin's eyes widened as he rushed to get ready, he'd be able to see Wally. . . sadly the circumstances were of course, against him..

Downstairs, Wally waited outside the kingdom doors, waiting to be escorted. His heart heavy.

Upstairs Barry was dressing, holding back tears on the thoughts of his favorite nephew's leaving.

"Don't let anyone see you leave. . ." Bruce sighed, sitting up to watch the other dress.

"Yes, Bruce." Barry felt his mind reel with guilt, he was ashamed of himself for giving in again. Bruce stood, walking behind Barry to wrap his arms around him, kissing down the back of his neck, Barry whimpered below, his lips parting to pant a bit.

"Ah..ahh-Your Highness please . . w-we have to be there for Wallace's goodbye." He shuttered. His hand tracing the other's cheek.

Bruce frowned letting go to dismiss the other to continue getting ready.

Not too long later, everyone downstairs was there, knights side by side, Barry standing beside Bruce and Richard whom sat at their thrones. Richard couldn't sit still, once the door opened he stood, both Wally and Robin damned tradition, running towards each other to clutch close. . .though Wally's new armor gave distance. . . All the guards perked up, ready to seize awaiting command from his highness, Bruce simply shook his head.

"Allow them to say goodbye. They have five minutes."

"Your armor, it's pristine and gleaming, you look handsome.."

"My beloved, I'll miss you dearly.." Richard whispered, ever word between a kiss.

"Mm-I shall miss you twice as much." His voice was hushed, both of the boys cried in each other's arms.

"Four minutes."

Wally's voice got lower as he whispered in the other's ear so that no one else heard him.

"Eu vă va trimite o scrisoare în fiecare zi, unchiul meu le va transporta." Robin's eyes widened at the lovely Romanian his partner spoke.((I will write you letter everyday, my uncle will transport them.)) With that Robin smiled, holding the other close and giggling between soft sobs in his arms.

"Three."

"I heard about the proposal. . I'm so sorry my love, this is all my fault." Wally sighed, Robin kissed his lips.

"I could marry another man, and never love him as I have you, he could force me to bed, and it wouldn't be the passion I've shared these past few days. . . it will all be unrequited for you are my one and only."

"I will remain faithful to you I swear..I shall return when the war is over, and I will be a war hero. Your father may not permit me to be yours but. . . I've devised an idea."

"Two minutes."

"Hurry."

"You have to marry Conner."

"What!?" Wally pressed his lips to Robin's to hush him, whispering against them.

"Once you're married Bruce will retire, you will be king."

"And?"

"You can revoke my ban."

Robin's eyes gleamed as he kissed the other, what seemed like treacherous torture would now seem to him like nothing more of a well devised plan.

"Keep up a loving act...please, for us."

"One minute."

Both boys held each other, kissing with the utmost passion, tongues mingling as Robin's eyes faded, his cheeks burned red, and all the other knights glanced aside rather embarrassed.

"How shameless.." Bruce sighed.

With thirty seconds left, Wally pulled away, Robin looked shocked as Wally knelt before the king.

"With all do respect your highness I have no problem in calling you heartless if you still want me to leave after all of that, after seeing your own son cry! After knowing just how happy I make him! And after punishing him for your own selfish misdoings when you should want better for your son!

"And what does that mean!?" Bruce yelled. Barry's eyes went wide as he pleaded to Wally in his heart to stop.  
"To refuse your beloved. . . To choose responsibility over happiness, to care for what other's think over your own heart! I know exactly what you've done to the one you cared for so many years ago and I have no fuckin' problem calling you a heartless monster!"

"And just what do you know, boy!?"

Wally's composure returned, a sickly grin tugged at his lips and his once pristine armor seemed darker in the most unusual way, just as his eyes did.

"Heh~" He smirked, standing and walking away. He kissed his lover on the head before continuing down the isle, "Please do tell me, your highness." He called, "What do I know?"

With that, the doors shut. Robin held his heart as everything disbanded. Bruce walked towards his son.  
"I've forbade him from seeing you."

"I understand father."

This was too easy, Bruce grew suspicious. For a while they chatted, and Robin simply complied, trying to act solemn.

"You also have to see Conner today, mention Wallace in his presence and I'll simply have your little lover executed."

Robin's eyes widened, a forced a smile onto his face as he replayed Wally's words in his head, 'Keep up a loving act.'

"I shan't mention him, fath- . . Dad." He leaned up, kissing his father on the cheek to go get ready. With Wallace gone he no longer needed guards to escort him.

In the court, Bruce smiled, the term dad had yet to be spoken in this court for quite some time, perhaps since he'd first taken in his son. Before things grew complicated. . .

Barry stood beside him, he did feel guilty now, he knew exactly what Wally meant. He turned to his guard, pressing their lips together. Barry's eyes widened as he pulled away.

"Y-Your highness, we're in public!"

"No one is around." With that, he nodded leading his guard to his room, pulling him in.

"What now?" Barry asked, turning as Bruce held him briefly before pushing him against the wall, kissing his neck.

"I l.."

"I l..lov-"

Why couldn't he say it?

Barry turned, pulling him close.

"I love you too, Bruce." He sighed.

"Perhaps we could spend some. . time together. Talk things over. Robin will be with Conner for the

afternoon. . ."

"Maybe..I'm not really in the mood." Barry sighed, "I'm sorry."

While the men talked it over, the boys went on a 'date', celebrating their engagement.  
"I'm so happy you excepted, my songbird."

"As am I." He smiled.

It was a bit awkward, Robin attempted to get to know the prince, though he was desperately bored.  
"Oh..I seem to feel a bit faint, perhaps we could conclude this."

"But love, we just started.." Conner grinned, holding the other close by his waist.

"C-conner stop..."

Conner kissed at Robin's neck, making him feel ill as he shivered and shuttered. Conner's tongue went up the other's neck, then down his ear before biting at his lobe, Robin tried holding back as Conner's hands slid up his shirt.

"Richard. . . Perhaps you should lie down, you're shivering and it's warm out. . . "

"Thank you." He sighed, pulling away as he called to a guard to direct him back to his quarters.

In his room, Robin sighed, holding a warm cloth to his neck as he scrubbed away Conner's touch.

"I already miss him.." He whispered, holding Wally's discarded shirt. . the one he left the night they had their. . . relations.

He inhaled his scent, he'd always smelt like food...Richard grinned, his beloved did eat a lot, but his body. . .

Robin shivered, thinking about Wally's features. . . His beautiful red hair that framed his handsome freckled face, complimenting his eyes. . . green as the sea. He grinned. . . but his grinned faded, he began to think of . .other things. His neck which was as defined as most parts of his body, everytime he swallowed his thick adam's apple moved perfectly.

"Hn.." His hands went to palm himself as he though of the other's perfect collar bones. . .and his defined chest..stomach and-His..

"Oh.." He whispered, sliding his hand in his pants, gripping himself as he thought of it. . . Wally's..length.  
He thought of what he'd do if he were here...

He shivered, pumping faster as he lied on his back, spreading his legs apart.

He missed Wally...but right now he really missed. .Wallace.

He tossed his head back cumming into his hand, shuttering.

That could become addicting. He sighed to himself, standing to clean up before changing into his sleep wear. He fell back onto his bed, holding Wally's shirt as he slept softly. . . only he would grow to learn that holding it allowed him to dream of his love.

Upstairs, Barry tossed his head back as he rolled his hips into Bruces before cumming, panting softly. Wobbling to get up, Bruce tugged him down to hold him.

"Sleep here tonight. . ."

"Aye, your highness."

"Bruce. . ."

"Aye, Bruce." He grinned.


	8. Playing The Part

**_A/N THIS IS FOR YOUR SLEEP OVER LADIES 3 Love ya ladies ;D kiss-kiss. Here's an update spam ;D_**

It seemed as though this would continue to be Robin's routine, the agony of such continuing for a morose week, in the morning he'd wake from his dreams, clutching Wally's shirt which grew to become his security blanket of sorts, he would hide a necklace below his collar, a silver one with Wally's initials engraved on the secret locket within then, he'd get ready, study, eat, then go on those god awful dates with Conner who made it a point to, 'express' his love. He sincerely loved Richard which depressed him in a way. . .

"Richard, we are betrothed." Conner sighed from across the carriage, "Why won't you allow us to get a bit more intimate with you?" It was obvious he was growing suspicious, which wasn't good. . Richard sighed, knowing what he'd have to to. . he would put up the act at all costs if only to become king, which he obviously couldn't do with an unhappy fiance. He smirked, his eyes lidded as he scooched closer to Conner, sitting in his lap leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"Because this is so distasteful." He sighed, running a hand down his betrothed's chest, "You will have your chance come our wedding night I assure you."

Conner smirked, resting his hands on the other's hips.

"You did get the news that I'll be moving into the kingdom as of tonight. . . We'll be sleeping in the same bed as well." He grinned. Richard felt sick.

"Y..your Highness." He squirmed away a bit, "Please do respect and honor me, promise not to try anything until we're properly betrothed?" He pouted, Conner smiled, laying a kiss on his cheek.

"Aye my love, though things like this shouldn't hurt." He whispered before forcing his lips onto Robin's, holding him still with his hand as his tongue slid in, forcing itself against the other's. Robin made a sickly groan that Conner took as a pleasurable one.

"My my, how sensitive~" He chuckled. The carriage came to a halt as Conner stepped out, not noticing Richard wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Eck.." He sighed, holding his hand over the hidden locket, "This is for you my beloved." He sighed.  
He stepped out, squirming as Conner adjusted his crown and clothes.

"I am an adult, stop this!"

"Aye, love." He winked, both stood side by side as they walked into the building, every so often Conner would reach for Richard's hand and he'd pretend not to notice, tugging at his shirt until finally Conner grabbed it, interlacing their fingers.

Richard faked a smile as they stood behind the curtains, awaiting their queue.

"And now! His highness of our prosperous kingdom of Gotham Prince Richard Wayne and his betrothed, his highness Prince Conner Kent."

Trumpets played as the crowd cheered on the couple, as curtains pulled apart Richard feigned an admirable smile as both waved with their free hands.

Conner perked up to speak.

"As your future king ruling beside Richard I assure you that we will keep both of our kingdoms safe, healthy and prosperous."

"With the aid of our kingdom's medical advances and his prosperous in weaponry and agriculture we shall rule!" Robin chimed, earning cheers from the masses.

They answered question after question for several hours until they'd been concluded with roses and other cliche flowers thrown. Conner picked one up, handing it to Richard before kissing his before the crowd earning excited screams.

Richard pretended with all of his might to enjoy it, wrapping his arms around his fiance, smiling widely.  
"Thank you!" Conner shouted to the crowd, as both he and Richard bowed before them before leaving.  
In the carriage they talked for a while about Conner's feats, and Richard pretended not to be bored.  
"By this time tomorrow we will be in the same bedroom." Conner smirked.

Richard glanced out the window at the moon, "I'll count the hours" he sighed.

The moon. . . it was like this not too long ago when it was so beautiful, shining upon sea green eyes in the darkness of those forbidden gardens. Robin recalled that night perfectly despite his intoxication.

Wallace was so fast, so charming. . . he asked to court him, and Robin shyly refused. . . if he'd have known he'd have been in this predicament he would have let him do so. He would have let him take him then and there in the moonlit garden, accented by rain and roses. . . He would have done so much more.

"Richard, are you paying attention?"

"Your tale of your conquests in verone are twice as lovely as the time you told them when we first met." Robin smiled. Though he meant it as an insult of sorts Conner smiled, thanking him.

his placed his hand over the hidden locket as the Carriage came to a halt. . . Conner grabbed his hand kissing it.

"Til next time my beloved."

"Til next time. . ." Richard sighed as his new guard placed his coat over him.

"You'll catch a cold your highness."

Hopefully it'll kill me. . . he sighed, he sneezed. "Damn."

His new guard was older, a woman chosen specifically by the king because he knew Robin wouldn't love a woman.

"Thank you, Artemis." He sighed, walking up the steps. "If you could leave me be to the gardens, I need some alone time."

She sighed, nodding. It wasn't a surprise his young highness was allowed to roam freely now considering Wallace was gone, and few knew of the incident and those who knew weren't permitted to speak of it or they'd suffer execution. Any mention would jeopardize the wedding which Bruce wouldn't have.

Still, those who knew pitied the prince, they saw how he sulked and it was no secret that he'd cry at night, whether awake or in his dreams he was hurting, still not even Barry mentioned Bruce's son's agony to him. Bruce on the other hand was creating more demons than he could destroy, even currently he tried to make amends with his teenage paramour.

Robin ran his fingers along the cool gate where they'd shared their first kiss, tears came to his eyes as he clutched his chest, the cries of agony causing Artemis to race over to find the prince clutching himself on the floor.

"I'm ill." He whimpered between sobs, "I'm going to bed." He sighed, attempting to stand only to collapse again.

This depression would be the death of him if it weren't for the knowing that Wally would be there for him in the end.


	9. Battle Field

On the other side of the country the red headed soldier lay in his barrack his heart shattered with the agony of fear and depression.

He missed Robin dearly, his cute giggle, his soft skin, the way he made him feel. . . He missed him dearly and all he could recall was the bloody screeching he made when they'd been torn apart like limbs to a body. He sighed his tears soaking his cheeks knowing of the worst case-scenarios coming to life. In less than an hour he'd be marching of with fifty other men to a battle field for his first battle, knowing damn well he could loose his life. But he wouldn't, because then Robin would be alone with that..that wanker prince.

Still, he worried, grabbing a pen and his notebook, writing in the darkness as best as he could.

_Dearest Robin,_

_It looks as though this war is becoming gruesome, with over 15 deaths and 22 casualties I wonder if I'll be able to see you again. I miss you so dearly, your beauty of course. Your eyes that make the sky envious and your hair that makes the night sky seem dim. Skin as soft as silk I wish for nothing more to embrace it a last time, though I will soon enough to you I swear I will stay safe for I am, the Kid Flash, and I will show the enemy just how quick lightening is. If anything it will allow me to release the hatred I have for our circumstance and entertain me until we can meet again._

_This shall be over soon my love I assure you. . . things will get better and these clouds won't seem so grey, perhaps one day in the future we can embrace in the moonlight as we once did that fateful night. I will kiss you and hold you and even if it is in the shadows we will be together, I swear. Though I haven't much now that my title's been revoked I shall do everything in my power to defend your honor._

_I love you._

-Wally.

Wally sighed, hiding the letter in an envelope addressed to his uncle whom promised to send each to Robin.

The trumpets went off as the men all awoke with groans of sleepiness in their throats, yawning at stretching. Wally simply sighed, hopping off his bed to get dressed.

The morning was cold and misty as the marched, the fog hiding them and of course hiding the enemy.

Wally prayed in his heart that he'd be okay, he'd see this through for robin, he'd see this through for his uncle, and hell he'd save every man here and make himself a war hero if only to prove King Bruce wrong.

He gulped, every man did as they spotted the enemy across the feilds, malevolent looking beasts with gastly weapons all designed by their king, Jack Knapier and his whore queen, Harley. Both of which were sickly sadistic rulers over a large kingdom of villainous men and dishonorable women, those whom steal from the elderly and murder children for the sake of the game.

Wally was on the front lines, he sighed as his commanding officer gave his orders.

Wally whispered to himself, "If these are my last words let them be, I love you Robin."

His bunkmate glanced at his curiously.

"Roy, with your infamous Red Arrows you're sure to make it and if I don't let my uncle know my last words were, 'I love you and my Robin.'" He shuttered. Roy simply nodded.

"And Attack!"

With battle cries loud the men charged at the other's. Wallace was the fastest, putting himself ahead of the other men, digging his sword into the another's helmet, pulling it out to slice at another man's arm.

He huffed as he swept to the side, avoiding a blade, grabbing his attacker's wrist flipping him to the floor, forcing his blade into his helmet.

3 down in less than five minutes, the other soldiers couldn't help but marvel as they fought.

"MAN DOWN!" Shouted Red Arrow as he fended others away from the shaking body. Wally ran past the other's scooping up the wounded victim running him back to the front lines where he could be sought to by a medic.

Running back he grew hungry, sighing as he sped up, wanting to get things over with.

The battle was estimated to go on for 2-3 hours but the time elapsed into thirty minutes as Wally slashed relentlessly, damning the war which separated him from his beloved, damning everything that separated him.

This battle was unusual, there were no deaths on gotham's side for Wally saved man after man along with killing off over 24 men of the enemy.

"Wallace! Wallace! Wallace!"

The men continued to cheer the entire way back and a feast was held in the red-head's honor.

"How're you so damn fast?" Other's laughed.

"Saved my damn life!"

"A hero!"

"I'm not here for y'men sorry, I'm doing this for my beloved."

"How chivalrous." The other's laughed harder, patting him on the back.

By the end of the night them men were full and Wally re-wrote his letter, mentioning he was a hero, and he was okay.

He'd send it in the morning and for now he'd sleep.

The next day at breakfast Wally over-heard men speaking of the prince, he listened in.

"I hear his young highness fell ill, collapsed in the royal gardens he did."

Wally pounded his fists on the table, leaving the room.

"Where y' goin' Wallace!?" Roy called.

"Training! I will be the best damn soldier for I need to return home!"


	10. The Ghost of You

**_A/N Listening to Cancer and The Ghost of You by MCR whilst writing this is heart breaking_**

The war had grown vicious, and Wally only became stronger, though Robin didn't know, all he did was grow more and more ill as the rumors went on. King Jack had become sadistic and even sent his minions to terrorize some of Gotham's villages.

The casualties grew in the masses and it seemed as though Robin grew more and more ill with all the bad news. He'd lie awake and cry in either the agony of his unknown ailment or his fear of perhaps having lost his beloved.

Bruce called in every doctor from every kingdom, anything to cure his son, but it all went to waste as the boy would lay ill, clutching his beloved's shirt.

The only good that came from this was the fact that Conner wasn't permitted to sleep with him, in fear of infecting his young highness.

Robin became pale, his shining blue eyes turning grey, his lips chapped and doctors all feared for the worst. His hair dry and his body frail. No one could diagnose him but they knew things would be closing soon, he'd ask for Barry and Artemis but never his father, he'd tell them if he were to die he wanted Wally to know he loved him, he'd ask them to bury him in his favorite colors, red and gold, nothing drab like black. But he'd refused to say goodbye to anyone, and he never pleaded with his father to see Wally.

He wasn't his beautiful self, not that Wally would care but he didn't want Wally to feel bad, and he especially didn't want this to be his last image of himself.

Plus that'd mean. . . he'd have to say goodbye, and that was the hardest part of this.

Artemis held a rag to the prince's nose as it bled again for the 6th time that day.

Robin cried a bit, regretting every decision in his life.

"If I do. . . y'know, pass on, let father know I'm sorry. . I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused, I'm sorry for turning some of his hair grey and making him worry. . I'm sorry for being a bad son." He whimpered before falling asleep. Artemis looked down, petting the boy's hair as he slept, still clutching that old shirt.

On the other side of the Kingdom things were just as grey, the battle field was bloodied, and though Wallace saved as many as he could, it wasn't enough.

"Wallace!"

"Flash!"

"Kid!"

They all screamed for his help, and he raced to save every man he could, still trying to fight off the rest, until a blade pierced his armor.

He turned, slamming his blade into his attacker's eyes before falling to the ground, unable to clutch himself through his armor.

His vision blurred and all he heard were his men screaming in pain shouting out for him.

"Wallace is hurt!"

"Help Flash!"

"Get Kid!"

He shook, he tasted blood as his eyes closed, he whispered, "Robin" before falling unconscious.

"Wally~"

"Robin" He laughed, holding his lover close.

"Are we...dead?"

"I. . . I think." Wally's eyes widened as he held Robin, "You can't be! What happened!?"

"Shh. . . all that matters is that we're together. . ."

"Despite our sins, we've made it to heaven. ."

"Did we..Wallace?"

"Robin!" His eyes went wide as his lover's image faded.

"Wally!"

"Wallace!"

Wally inhaled as he loved around, he was surrounded by over 3 dozen men.

"We had t'save ya! You saved our damn lives more than enough."

They all cheered as the other sat up, then laughed as he flinched at the agony of his bandages.

"Ouch.."

Wally suddenly realized something.

"Prince Richard!" He shouted, grabbing the doctor's shoulders, "Is he alright!?"

"H-He's dying."

"He's. . ."

Wally fainted, in shock that his beloved might be gone forever, that, and the chloroform Red Arrow suggested to calm him down.

"He needs rest." Laughed Roy.

On the other side of the kingdom nurses surrounded the sickly boy as his eyes opened, even Bruce was in the room, fighting off tears.

"W..what's wrong?" Robin asked, sitting up.

"You stopped breathing, Artemis saved ya!"

He. . died?

Was he in heaven or was it a dream? He asked himself, now worried for his beloved.

"T..thank you Artemis. ."

"Aye, your highness."

Robin sunk into his bed.

"I need rest. . ."

"Goodnight." Chimed everyone.

"2 nurses will stay on watch." Bruce said sternly, walking over to kiss his son on the head, "Goodnight. ."  
Robin smiled, sitting up to hug his dad before falling asleep again.

Everyone smiled, trying not to giggle at the sweet sight.


	11. Masquerade

Robin lied in his bed, nurses coming in and out of his room every hour of the day, he was miserable. At least now he wouldn't have to see Conner.

"Have you any news of the war, Artemis?"

"You needn't worry, a new warrior looks to be the shining light of hope for our kingdom."  
Robin sat up, his pale face lightening a bit.

"New..warrior?"

Artemis nodded, "It seems as though he's saved countless lives of soldiers, warriors, and even everyday citizens of villiages they've crossed. He's a blessing." She sighed smiling.

"Do you know this man's name?"

"Not his biblical but he goes by a nickname."

"What!?"

"Kid Flash." Robin sighed in relief, holding his chest. He's okay. . he's alright.

This continued for a month and a half time went by quickly with the knowledge of each other through the hype going on and on.

Wallace heard his beloved was getting better, and Richard heard his beloved has saved countless lives and conquered many of the wicked warriors of King Jack's kingdom.

Every so often Barry would grin at Robin, letting him know Wally was okay, once in a while, he'd steal or slip a letter to or from the prince and both of the men were just as in love the day they met.

One day, something lovely occurred in a letter.

Dearest Robin,

I hear you're having a masquerade in a few days to celebrate your engagement, I'm sneaking in. I've got my suit tailored and my mask designed as that of a jester to hide my fiery hair. That, and to make you giggle. Please see me at the garden gates where we met, and please dance with me in the moonlight, for I'll be returning to the battle fields soon after.

Your beloved, Wally.

Richard giggled, screaming in enthusiasm as he accidentally awoke Conner who slept beside him.

"What's the matter, love? What's that?"

"Oh nothing!" Richard giggled, kissing the other to distract him.

"Well, go get ready then, tonight will be important, look your best."

Richard sighed, Wally always thought he looked his best.

"Yes your highness." He sighed, turning to stick his tongue out.

Everything seemed to go by so slow, every so often a cook would have him try a food to see if it was to his liking.

"Barry." Richard sighed, "How do I look?"

Barry knew what was going on, hell he was the one to sneak Wally in.

"Beautiful as any woman." He laughed making what grew to seem like his son-in-law, blush.

"Thanks." He sighed, placing his mask over his eyes, a black one, much like his old.

"Care to dance?" Robin turned to see his fiance.

"Not now, wait til the guests get here."

"They're already arriving."

"Looks like I have to go entertain then." He winked, turning away from his fiance, who abruptly grabbed his wrist.

"You'll behave tonight, Richard."

"Ow.."

"Quit acting so disgusted by my touch I am your fiance...I love you very much."

Barry stepped in, Artemis beside him.

"We're sorry but if you grab this young highness's hand we might have to intrude, and we don't need a quarrel with another kingdom, right?" Barry smirked, tugging Conner's hand off.

"Your father King Kent wouldn't really approve of your behavior, Prince Conner." Artemis grinned.

"Ugh. ." Conner sighed, turning away. "Just go entertain the guests, we'll speak tonight."

"Aye, 'love'." Richard smiled, kissing his fiance again. Conner smiled kissing him back.

It wasn't as if he meant to hurt his beloved he just had his own demons. . he felt unloved  
too. . .

"Ahem, Richard it's nearing evening, I'd go check out the gardens, they look lovely at sunset."

"They sure do..." He smiled, running off, greeting the irritating guests one by one as he passed them. The garden was off limits and night was nearing, from around the corner he could see bells on a cap.

He ran as fast as he could gripping the other from behind.

"Robin!"

"Barry~!"

Their lips met it seemed as though even with arms gripped tightly, they couldn't get close enough, tongue mingled and night fell as their lips set the sun.

Both boys began to cry, this had occurred in either of their dreams but it was finally happening, they were finally together again.

Wally smiled, tears running out from his eyes as he kissed him over and over again. "I love you, I love you so much." He whispered between kisses.

"I love you too, Wally."

"You're so beautiful in the moonlight." He giggled, wiping the tears away. Robin made small hics with every cry. "Aw, hell. Yer' always beautiful."

Robin smiled softly, clutching his lover close.

"Take me" he whispered, "Please..Wallace."


	12. Taken

_**A/N: This is short because wow, I'm sleepy as all hell tho**_

Wally pushed Robin against the wall, biting at his neck as Robin wrapped his arms around Wally, his leg dragging against the other as Wally gripped it, pushing him against the wall, huffing as he lifted the other higher.

Robin's legs wrapped around Wally as their tongues mixed.

"Oh~!" Robin giggled as Wally gripped his ass, squeezing tightly. Their tongues met sliding against the each other's in heated lust.

"Wallace, I want more." He cried, pulling away to get on his knees tugging down his beloveds pants, revealing his beloved's heated erection. Robin's eyes lidded as his face went red, his tongue slid up the other's cock, lapping at the head as Wally grunted in lust, gripping the brunette locks. Robin sucked at the head softly, too softly. Wally bit his lip, thrusting in as he held the other's head still. Robin moaned against the erection causing Wallace to bite his lip with every thrust he tasted more blood.

"R..robin." He groaned as Robin palmed himself. "I need to enter you. Now." He growled, lifting the other by his collar, pushing him against the wall where he had a moment ago.

"Wally~" He moaned, "Is..this a dream?"

Wally shook his head, pinching his lover's bottom, "Does it feel like it?"

Robin shook his head as he tore the buttons apart from Wally's shirt, kissing down his chest.

"R..robin don't." He sighed.

"Why?" It was to late, Robin glanced down to see a deep gash, the one he'd acquired on the battlefield. "Wally. ."

"I didn't want you to know it was this dangerous. . ."

"I know.. . ." He kissed the mark, his eyes filling with tears.

"Let us not ruin this moment." Wally smirked, tugging down his beloved's pants, holding him up on the wall as he spread his legs apart.

"Do it.."

"Do what~?" Wally purred in his lovely accent.

"Fuck me Wallace West." He mewled softly, Wallace refused to hesitate, slamming into his beloved causing Robin to bite down on his shoulder. Robin shuttered, his nails dragging down Wallace's back as he slammed in harder.

"More..don't stop, Wallace!"

Their lips met, the moment was unreal and it seemed as though time stopped and no one else mattered.  
"Did you lay with Conner?" He growled, his envious green eyes glowing in the moonlight.

Robin looked up dazed and confused, his lips swollen and pouted parted just enough to let his whimpers escaped with every thrust.

"N..no" He sighed, "I've r-Ahn~! refused his touch! Oh god-Wallace!"

"Good." He thrust in, gripping his lover's throbbing erection. "Because you're mine." He bit the other's neck, sucking roughly, "All fucking mine!"

Robin smiled, kissing his beloved, tracing his face to calm him down, "I'll always be yours." He sighed, his eyes light and happy. Wally's rhythm was calmer, not slower, but steadier, harder. . . deeper and then. .

"Wallace fucking west!" Robin screamed as Wally smiled, slamming into the other's sensitive prostate.

"I love you." He smiled, but Robin was seeing stars.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck~!" He shuttered, "I'm cumming!"

Wally gripped his lover's erection, pumping it.

"Richard!" He groaned, cumming inside Robin.

"It's h..hot." Robin whimpered as it dripped down his thigh, "Wally~!" He screamed, cumming "Wally..I love you."

"I love you too. . . Come on, Robin." he smirked, kissing the other.

"Huh..?"

"Let's go dance."

"Yes, Wallace."

Wallace kissed Robin on the head, then ear, then cheek, then lips.

"Wally." He replied.

"Of course~" Robin chimed.


	13. Reap What You Sow

**_A/N: I dunno guys, I might take a break to catch up on my other story D; And start my Dance Central and Homestuck stories._**

Wally took Robin's hand as they entered the dance floor, twirling him and swaying as the music and crowd blasted loudly, Robin rested his head on the other's chest as they swayed calmly.

"I do so love you, Robin."

"As do I you, Wally."

"What do you think you're doing!?"

"C-conner!"

"He was just honoring a lowly soldier such as I a dance." Wally smirked, dipping Robin. "Thank you, your highness."

"Of course." Robin smiled, winking as Wally left to dance with old women, earning giggles from the crowd as the jester soon became the life of the party, Conner on the other hand pulled Robin away. As Wally danced with everyone, even his uncle, he noticed Conner and Robin talking.

Robin glanced to the floor.

Wally stopped dancing to watch the scene.

Conner went for his hand, but Robin pulled it away, earning a strike from Conner across the face.

"How dare he!" Wally shouted, Barry grabbed his nephew by the arms.

"Don't! Yer on thin ice as is!" But Wally didn't heed, rather he elbowed Barry in the stomach before running to attack Conner, and before the other's blue eyes could glance over, Wallace's fist slammed into one, knocking him to the ground, before mounting his waists, throwing his fist at the other's jaws multiple times.  
"Wally stop!" Robin yelled.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on Robin!"

"Who?-You!" Conner gripped the other's wrist trying to pull him off.

"Yeah, me!"

Before things got worse, guards were already pulling them apart, holding Wally down. Bruce stood before him.

"Remove the cap and mask."

"Father, no!"

"Be still, Richard!"

"Aye. . ." Robin began to cry as they tore the cap and mask, exposing fiery orange hair and sea green eyes.

"You. . ."

Whispers echoed in the hall.

"It's him!"

"Kid Flash!"

"The war hero!?"

Bruce heard of his top soldier only to frown in disdain to realize it was him.

Wally looked to the floor.

"Father I can explain!"

"Silence! Wallace, explain yourself before I send you to the castle's dungeon go rot. After tonight you'll never fight again, you're now being revoked."

"I don't give a damn! I'd be a jester if it meant I could just make Richard laugh and see him smile!"

"Explain yourself."

"I was defending him from that abusive twat of a prince you're forcing him to marry!"

"I am not abusive!"

"Oh?"

"I hit him because I love him." Bruce's eyes widened.

"You're not to lay a finger on my son, do you hear me?"

"He's my fiance. ."

"Do you understand!?"

"Yes, your highness."

"And you...Wallace West. . You're sentenced to 10 years in the chamber, no redemption, no trial."

"Father, don't you dare!"

"You haven't the power over me! Guards, take my son to his room, immediately."

And all over again the scene replayed, both Wally and Robin teared to get at each other.

Screaming.

Screeching.

Tears.

Everything, the agony of being pulled apart felt like tearing open old scars. No, not even close, this was an amputation with no sedatives, no pain killers, just tearing each other apart limb from limb. Conner's eyes widened at the sight, everything coming into correlation.

"You're embarrassing yourselves!" Within fifteen minutes, Wally'd been put in shackles, in a cell in the damp, cold, chamber and Robin had been sent away, the guests seemed to disappear like ghosts.

Conner sat beside his beloved, his hand running down Robin's back.

"Why didn't you tell me. . ." Conner sighed, averting his gaze from Richards so he wouldn't see his tears.

"I couldn't jeopardize our marriage."

"Why? You could've refused." He said softly, pulling the other up to hold him. . to comfort him.

"I had to become king."

"For what?"

"So..I could change my father's exile on Wally.."

"So you were using me?" He glanced down.

"I'm sorry. . you just don't understand." Richard sighed, glancing away.

"No, I understand, I understand everything now. . .why you wont lay with me. . touch me, say, 'I love you back' when all I do is try for you!"

"Conner-"

"It's awful, y'know. . ."

". . ?"

"To love someone who you can't have. . . But, you'd do anything for them."

Robin looked up at the other.

"Richard, I love you with all my heart, and I refuse to see you unhappy. . .I'll do anything to make you smile, so please, sleep happily tonight for I swear to you, I'll do everything in my power to get you two together."  
Robin glanced up, his eyes wide.

"What?"

"Everything will be okay. ." Robin smiled, pressing his lips to Conner's.

"Thank you! Thank you, conner! To you I owe my life."

"You need not to do such a thing . . simply promise me to never cry again."

"Aye." He smiled, patting the space beside him. Conner lied down, holding Richard, kissing him on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Conner."

"Goodnight, Richard."

Richard smiled, for soon he'd be with his beloved.


	14. The Heist and The Jokes

_**/A/N/ No need to worry, papa's home ;D But seriously I'll be starting a dance central story soon Like, two okay? Love ya. ;D **_

Conner lay soundly, though not asleep he knew this would be the only time to feel so close to his beloved. Be glanced down, his face reddening as the other prince clung to him lovingly, his collar exposed in his loose sleep wear, even his creamy legs exposed up to the thigh clung to the other's. . . his lips pouted as he sighed in his sleep, gripping Conner's shirt softly, unconsciously. Conner looked around, slight guilt in his heart as he leaned down, his lips nearing Robin's, the heat that radiated of the younger's lips left him dazed, his hand traced the other's soft skin, along his collarbone, up his neck. .and caressing his cheek . . . he bit his own, sighing, simply pushing the other's bangs up to plant a soft kiss on the other's head.

A rusting was heard outside the window and Conner sat up, he held his saber and crept over.

"_Kehehehe~!_" No. He held it up, glancing over as Richard sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Conner...?"

"Robin run!"

It was too late, a mist shrouded the room and before Conner could swing the blade he he fell to the ground, his eyes dazed as a cackling laugh and a cry from Robin escaped, "Conner!"

"_Kahahaha~!_"

It was too late, Conner fell unconscious.

Outside guards barged into the room, Conner lie beside the open window, unconscious, and Robin was missing.

"Prince Richard is missing!" The guards began to shout Artemis ran into the room, shaking Conner to no avail. She grabbed the bouquet of roses and poured it on him, he jolted up.

"Where's Richard!?"

Artemis looked down as Bruce barged into the room, repeating Conner's question.

Bruce lifted a note the lied on the boys' bed, a black envelope, with a red curve of bloody paint on it, resembling a smile. . a wide smile.

He tore open the envelope, Artemis and Conner behind him reading the paper.

"**_Hello Batty~~ It seems as though this war between us has shed so so so so so much. . BLOOD~ But, none from your side. How sad... Perhaps, we should shed the blood of your beloved Son, that sounds nice. Maybe tear him apart from the inside out~ Make him scream._**"

Bruces hand shook.

"**_But. . that'd get me nothing, what I really want is that soldier, the masked one who's killed almost half of my soldiers! That's who I want. Alive. And he must, and I do mean must fight for me. Otherwise. . . I might have to take the poor Prince's "honor". . .and of course, his life. Oh sigh, sigh, sigh I do have my worries though, I fear you'll send those dreadful knights to over run my lovely castle so, if the one known as, "Kid Flash" comes for Robin, with anyone by his side except for ONE chaperone (Whom is NOT Batty), I'll kill the poor prince on the spot. And, I don't expect you'd ruin my beauty sleep. . So come at sundown tomorrow, before I get hungry at midnight._**  
**_And, I'm really not 'Joking' this time~_**"

Bruce tore the paper in half, a scream roaring from his chest.

"Guards fetch me Wallace West!"

"Aye!"

Miles away the prince struggled as a blindfold was tugged away from his eyes, wincing at the light he glanced up.

"Y..you're the. . ."

"Joker. Please, call me your highness." He grinned, leaning down to trace the prince's cheek.

"Such..soft skin." Robin shuttered, feeling sick. "I suppose you've heard of me, perhaps from your father, I suppose I was that bedtime monster he'd read you in fables."

"I'm not a child." Robin spat, "I know who you are, Jack Knapier, you go by the name Joker labeled so for your sadistic methods you seem to find oh so humorous. You're a monster."

"Right you are~!" He chimed, striking the other across the face. Robin whimpered as he hit the ground.

"What do you want! If it's for my kingdom to surrender than kill me now." Robin snarled.

"How noble. But that's not what I want. I just want one person. A warrior. 'Kid Flash'."

"What do you want with Wally!?"

" 'Wally'? Ohoho~ Oh my~ Is he your Concubine? Your whore?"

"How dare you!"

"Oh! Such fire! He must be your beloved." Joker grinned, "That makes this all the more fun, for you see, I've left a note."

"A note. . .?"

"Yes, 'Wally' is to come here with a chaperon, Not your father under any circumstance, tomorrow at sundown, and if he's not here my midnight, well . . You've lived plenty, now haven't you?"

Robin's heart skipped a beat.

"You're not going to hurt him. . . right?"

"Now why would I hurt my best soldier? No, no, no he'll fight for me until his dying day, driven by hatred and jealousy. I'd've never gotten that part without finding out about you two~ Tell me, what does daddy think of all this~?"

"Wally is a prisoner. . . He's forbade from seeing me."

"Oh let me guess because he's not royalty~?" Robin nodded. "Well, I'll let you in on a little secret~ I'd give you the option to cover your ears, but you're shackled up like a cute little pet~"

Robin glanced up curiously.

"Your father is a big~ fat~ Hypocrite~!"

"Wha-How?"

"I suppose you know his royal guard, Barry~ Right?"

Robin's eyes widened.

"You don't mean-"

"Heheh~I do."

Robin'd been shocked, he thought that was causing him to fall faint, but it was the incense, he noticed Joker putting on a mask before his vision went blank.

"Good night, Richard." He cackled.

Back at the kingdom Wally stood before the king, shackled, dirty and still in part of his costume from the previous evening.

"What do you require your royal assness." Wally spat, his heart heavy. Beside Bruce stood Conner, he looked aside.

"Richard has been kid napped."

Wally's eyes went wide for a moment, before realization.

"Send Prince Charming!" He yelled stubbornly.

"I plan on it." Bruce sighed, "Beside you."

"Why me!? Why dangle Richard in front of me knowing I love and can't have him you sick monster!" Wallace shouted.

"Because, he's been kidnaped by King Knapier!" Wally glanced up again.

"And his letter demanded you go."

"Why."

"Because. . . You're to fight on his side."

"What!?"

"If you don't he's going to rape and murder Richard!"

Wally's eyes filled with tears. "Fine!" He yelled, "But I don't want to work with him! Send me with anyone, Barry, Artemis!"

"He's going with you, that's final. Think of Richard!"

Wally realized the danger this arguing caused. . . he had to make sure Robin would be safe.  
"Fine. . . When do we leave?"

"Noon, he expects you to arrive by sundown and no latter than midnight."

Wally nodded as the shackles were unlocked.

"I expect armor, my saber, and my own steed." He commanded. His green eyes were no longer dull and green, nor envious and lime, rather they were emeralds, darkened with smoke.

"And you!" He pointed to Conner, "You're not to speak a word to me, if I go of there won't be guards there to protect you this time." Conner simply nodded, his expression straight as Barry led Wally away.

"Wally."

". . ."

"Wally. . ." Barry sighed, Wally turned to his uncle, his dominant facade dying as his eyes began to drip and his lip quiver. He clung to Barry crying into his chest.

"What am I going to do!"

"Shh.." Barry sighed, wiping his own eyes before holding his sobbing nephew, "Things. . won't be alright. . but try to focus on what you're fighting for, who you've been fighting for." And as they pulled away Barry pointed to a portrait of his young highness.

Wally didn't smile, he simply wiped his nose and eyes. . . Tomorrow would come all too quickly.


	15. Brotherhood

**_A/N Wally's story depressed the shit outta me. Anyways, I've been emotionally screwed lately and haven't been able to update so. . . Yeah. But temposhark's raw messages are putting me back into my old mindset ;D Expect more._**

**_-Aki-Bunny_**

On the morrow of that fateful day Wally lie still in his seat, awaiting the hour of departure as his travel 'partner' readied himself. Wallace rolled his eyes as conner fixed his hair, sighing a bit he glanced over at the red-head sympathetically. Still, Wallace paid him no heed, if his shoulder were to represent anything it'd be ice towards said prince.

Both King Bruce and Sir Barry stood side by side as both boys, stoic and noble stood before them. Wallace in gleaming armor and Conner in a noble prince's attire. The hatred in the room was evident and thick in the air, so such the tension would easily be cut by the red head's saber.

His highness stood before the red-head, and though they looked into each other's eyes with a bit of sympathetic melancholy, neither of them spoke, there was so much to say yet nothing at all. The feelings in the room couldn't ever be explained, there was no simple fear, nor respect and at the same time the appreciation differentiated oddly. Though here they stood, bidding farewell as such would in a caricature of respect, done so blindly.

Wallace felt he deserved an apology from everyone here, and at the same time felt like he deserved his place.

Conner wished to apologize and at the same time refused to speak.

The silence was ice.

As both Conner and Wallace departed, side by side Wallace spoke up for the first time all day.

"Speak not a word to me for I'll strike you dead right here." This wasn't a warning, nor a threat, as a matter of fact, it wasn't a promise either, rather it was a plead for he wished for nothing more for the brunette's lips to part and a voice to escape so that he might have the excuse to decapitate the blue eye'd prince, and kindly say, 'He was warned'.

Of course, he did no such thing for Conner perked up, and spoke, and though neither man faced each other they watched each other like buzzards over a rotting carcass.

"I wish not to fight with you."

"A fight is what you've had since day one."

"And for what I might ask? How childish, just as expected from a mere street rat."

"Excuse me?" Wally glanced over his eyes eerily glowing with disdain.

"You heard me." Conner raised his voice, "You hate me and for what? Falling in love with Richard. I do can't apologize for what I can not control. Tell me, Wallace, what was it like the night you and Richard met?"

". . . A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell." Wallace glanced down, recalling that fateful night and that intense race. He smiled a bit.

Conner sighed, glancing down.

"You two really love each other. . . but I love Richard too." Conner said softly, Wally turned, glaring. "Which is why I want to help."

"What?"

"I want you two to be together. . . It would make Richard so very happy."

"What? And then I look like the bad guy, while prince charming is over here playing the woe is me card."

"N-not at all! How do you procure such wild assumptions!?"

"I know 'bout boys like you!"

"You know nothing about me! And what about men like you!? Rebels and urchins!"

"Is that what you think of me?" Wally laughed, "Heh, you know nothing of me and I can pull apart your psyche string by string, you're just some looser prince who thinks he loves the first homosexual he meets because he's been so locked up his whole life, and me? Heh, I was never an urchin, but you wouldn't think so huh? No, you just assume what you're thought, you never think out of the box, I was a normal kid, I wasn't royal but I wasn't no damn urchin, and as a teen, well I've had experience in love and I know Richard is the one, and those same experiences got me beat and abused and sent away. My parents detested me with all their might because I loved men, and they sent me away to my aunt and uncle in the country side who cared for me, until I became a man, much like my uncle I have inhuman athletic prowess, and I became a knight, to defend a prince, a high honor indeed. But one night, I met a boy, the night before I was knighted I had a race with a boy from the barracks, a masked boy with eyes as bright as the day sky, and it was love at first sight. He changed me. We kissed, he did so. . . so..so passionately and I asked to court him. . . the next day, I met my prince and y'know what? They were the same person and for weeks we loved each other and some. . some-Bimbo prince! stepped in and threatened to ruin it all. . . and he did. But. . . it was inevitable."

Wally'd already began to hic and sob speaking fast as a child would, he looked up at Conner, eyes red and puffy.

"Because I'm a rowdy boy and he's . . well he's just. . Wow. He's perfection. . . so, he gave me his virginity." Wally's hands shook, "But I'll tell you, I couldn't give him mine."

"How distasteful." Conner sighed. With tears streaming down his eyes, Wally put up a fake smile shaking his head.

"Yeah it is, but it's not really y'choice when you're forced. . ." Conner looked up, his eyes wide with sympathy.

"Sir Wallace I'm sor-"

"Sorry, yeah. I get it." Wally shook his head, riding forward, not looking at Conner, "But, who'd want an apple which already has a bite taken out?" He sighed.

"Wallace, let me help." Conner sighed, "I want Richard happy of course. . . but you deserve happiness to." Wally glanced back.

"How do you expect to do that?" He sighed, his tone pouty as his whimpering slowed down, "I'll be slaughtering with king Knapier soon."

"Unless you defeat him."

"What?"

"Bring King Bruce his head."

"Impossible, Bruce hates murder, he'd prefer if that fiend were to rot in a chamber."

"Then make it so."

Wally smirked, "And how do you expect me to do that?"

"Well, I'm a bit of a fighter too. Perhaps when I play the part of doting prince you take care of his highness."

"No way, I want to rescue my beloved." Wally scowled. Conner simply laughed.

"Alright then, get naked."

"Excuse me?"

"If I wear your armor he'll believe I am you."

"And if I come in with that crown he'd believe I'm. . some red headed prince?"

"He's never heard of me, my kingdom is several country sides away."

"Then I am Prince Conner." Wally smirked, his voice deepened and boring, mocking Conner. They both laughed. "One thing."

"Huh?"

"Who comes home with Robin on his steed."

"Well he's riding you-"

". . ." Wally's face burned.  
". . . Sorry."

"S..so, If I defeat joker they'll think I'm the hero, we need you to be hero."

"Then I'll just tell em I did it, jeez." Wally sighed, "Always gotta make things complex."

The boys had already been undressing behind some trees, Wally slid the loose outfit over himself.

"How do I look?" Conner asked dumbly, waddling over in the metal outfit.

"Like an ass." Wally laughed, placing the crown upon his head.

"That's a Wayne family crown. . . get used to it." Conner smiled. Wally did as well, mounting to steed and continuing to ride side by side with the armoured prince.

"There it is . . ." Wally sighed, the village before the castle was desecrate, cold, barren, grey. . . damp stone everywhere, trees composed of twigs and desolate fog shrouding it. Silent . . .

As they rode through the village people smirked at them, women offered themselves, and men slurred curses drunkly.

"Keep your eyes forward Conner, they're not going to do anything unless you look at them crossed."

Conner nodded. Wally almost smirked.

"Never been in a place like this eh?" Conner shook his head.

"I'll protect you, brother."

". . ." Conner tried not to smile, but it crept onto his face, the acceptance he never thought he'd receive.

The castle gates were crooked and black, but from the design it was obviously on purpose.

"Ready, brother?" Conner finally smirked back, "I mean, 'your highness'." He laughed.

"Silence knave." Both boys tried not to laugh as they left their steeds, walking into the blackened stone building.


	16. Late Promises

**_A/N: Yeah so. . . this was depressing as shit to write, real talk. But I got it done so y'know. The story might go on for a chapter or two, if you want a spin off with the following ships: BartxTim, Kaldur'AhnxConner, then please comment and favorite. Reviews? I like that shit bruh. And if you want bonus chapters, i.e, lemon scenes with the ships BrucexBarry, WallyxRobin, etc then kommi~ Anyways, I'm thinking of doing a Q&A for all the characters, what do you think, lovelies?_**

From inside his chamber, Robin turned over, his stomach growling loudly, though he'd say nothing, even as the King put on a curious expression.

"You remind me of myself when I was young."

"Sorry, I'm not deranged."

"Nor was I~" He chuckled, "You know what my father did when I frowned~?"

Robin looked up.

"He slit the sides of my face into a smile~!" He chuckled, holding a knife close to Robin's cheek. It seemed as though he'd made it across the room almost instantly to do so, Robin jerked away instinctively, earning a small scratch on his cheek. The 'Joker' simply frowned, placed the blade down as he listened to the sounds emitting from the boy's abdomen. He smirked, sauntering back across the room to his seat, retrieving a bowl, his hand slipped in pulling out a bunch of grapes.

"Hungry~?"

Robin looked down, shaking his head. Joker cackled.

"Ass stubborn of an ass as your father~" Robin's face burned.

"I'm not taking food from you, I don't want to go looney."

"Then looney you shan't go~ These are simple grapes, still on their vine, green as ever and so ripe they look as if they're going to split open." He popped one into his mouth, biting down, earning liquid to drip from the corner of his elongated mouth. "So sweet~"

"No, it wouldn't be that easy." Robin hissed, shaking his head.

"Then you tell me, what would you do for food right now?"

"Nothing, I'm peckish." His stomach betrayed him by growling as a lion would, eying a zebra, "But Conner will be here soon."

"Heh~ If he can get through the little. . . obstacles."

"Obstacles!?"

"Just a labyrinth."

"That was a dirty trick!"

"Heh~ So is my wife but I don't let her know~" Robin tried not to laugh. Joker plucked another grape from the bunch.

"Let me feed you."

"I beg your pardon?"

"My wife, as lovely as a whore she is, shan't ever bear me a child. Let me be a father for a moment."

Robin gave him a confused look, but his kind heart took over and sympathy gave in. He glanced aside parting his lips as Joker smirked, feeding him a grape.

"That wasn't s bad now was it." Robin didn't respond, he simply chewed slowly and quietly, savoring the sweet fruit.

Joker held another to the boys lips, giving him a mischievous look that made the younger uneasy.

"I'm not hungry anymo-Nhf!" It'd been a trap, Joker slid his long, pale fingers past the boys lips, massaging them against the hot little soft tongue. Robin's eyes went wide and in panic, he bit down, drawing a salty, metallic liquid from the older King. Joker simply licked at his finger, coated with the boys saliva and his own blood.

"I should rephrase, poor boy." Joker cackled, his hands holding the younger's wrists above his head tightly as he forced the blue-eyed prince against the cold, damp, concrete. "I'll be a father like . . . mine." And with that, he forced himself onto the boy, causing him to cry out, scream.

Joker tore at the boy's clothing relentlessly, tossing the discarded items aside like nothing. He'd only been at it several minutes but the younger already had bruises forming as tears streamed past his eyes.

"Oh stop." Joker scoffed, "Not like I'm taking your virginity. I thought boys like you liked the pain." He cackled, biting down on the boy's shoulder, causing him to bleed and scream in agony.

Robin kicked and kicked until King Jack grew tiresome.

"Kick again and you won't have legs to kick with!" He hissed, gripping the boy's knees, spreading them apart. Robin began to hic and sob as the other tugged his own pants down, positioning himself.

"Why are you doing this!?" He cried out, trying not to kick at the other.

"Because my dear boy, you don't arouse me in the slightest."

"Wha.."

"I just want to scar you for life, you see even if your lover killed me, even if Bruce wins, he'll always have that pain in his heart knowing he failed to protect you."

"You're a monster."

"I try." With that he forced the other's legs higher, taking no time to prepare him, he'd take the prince dry.

From the stone labyrinth below, Conner and Wally argued.

"Turn left!"

"No idiot! No fucking turning, this labyrinth is built by Knapier himself, there's only one option!"

Both boys looked up at the spiked walls.

"I'm not going to climb that!" Conner shouted.

Then a blood clenching scream of pain emitted from the castle.

"Richard!" "Robin!" Both boys shouted at once.

"Give me the amour's gloves and my sword, now!"

Conner didn't argue, he handed it over quickly. Wally slid them on, then jumped, grabbing a ledge and pulling himself up, balancing himself and moving as quickly as he could, jumping across, nearly slipping time and time again. Yards away Conner dottily tried to navigate through the maze.

Within five minutes, Wally was bursting through every door, until he saw it.

"Welcome, sir knight. Awfully regal clothing for a man like you."

"I could say the same." Wally glanced around, "Where's Robin?"

"Heh~" Joker nodded back, "He's not dead as promised."

In the corner the pale boy sniveled.

"Where is his escort."

"Lost in yer' damn maze. What the hell did you do to him!?" Wally reached over to hold his beloved but he winced away.

"Nothing he's not used to."

"Robin!" He shook his sniveling lover.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." He knew what happened, he could see the same agony and pain he had when it happened to him. His eyes swelled with tears and he pulled his lover close. "Y. . . you're bleeding." The pain wally felt for his beloved turned into hatred. . . He turned to the joker.

"Now now, suit up." Joker cackled. But it was too late, wally launched slamming him into a concrete wall. "Kill me, hot pants. I don't care. Because I've already won."

"Death would be a blessing."

"And torture arousing." Joker winked. Wally slammed a fist into his face. Joker grabbed a blade from his pocket, slamming it into the red-head's back.

"Wally!" Robin screamed, running over, gripping the soldier's sword, slamming it into the joker's throat.

Both the King and Knight fell to the floor, and Robin pulled his lover close. Far too late, Conner stumbled through the door.

Robin sat, with Wallace's head in his lap as he kissed his beloved.

"I'll be okay." Wally chuckled softly. "Stop crying, beautiful." Wally held Robin's hand, placing it over his heart, "As long as this is okay, I'll be fine. Will you take care of it?"

Robin smiled softly, holding his lover close. "I promise." he cried softly.

Conner glanced away awkwardly. Wally nodded at him, and Robin walked over, wrapping his arms around Conner. Conner smiled, holding the prince's face.

"Thank you, Conner."

Both of them simply nodded, Conner helped him up and they made their way out of the castle.

Conner mounted his steed, glancing over to see Wally helping his beloved onto his steed, so in love were they and he couldn't help but envy. Conner glanced down, his heart heavy. . .

"You ready?" Wally smiled. Robin lied his head on his lover's back, his arms wrapped around tightly as they rode, he smiled at Conner, mouthing a thank you at his ex fiance.


	17. Rest Stop

As the night darkened, the boys decided to rest at an abandoned in, having no choice considering there weren't any inns for quite some time and Robin had been ready to fall asleep.

Conner'd been resting in a room beside Richard's, only to have his sleep be stirred.

"Y'like that~?"

His tried to ignore the sounds, only to have his eyes snap open in realization.

"W..wally..right there.."

"Does it feel good, song bird?"

Conner groaned, holding his hand over his ears. "Insensitive prick. . ." Conner covered his mouth, not being a particular fan of ill-tongue, only to hear the irish man do so.

"Fuck.."

"Wally not there..."

"C'mon y'love it." More giggling came from their room as Conner jumped out of his bed to burst down the other's door.

"Sir Wallace! You'd think after all Richard has been through you'd give him a break from your disgusting arousal!" He looked up to see Wally'd only been massaging the other's shoulders.

"Conner!" Robin yelled.

"I-I'm sorry, I misunderstood."

"Regardless!" he began, "Whether Wallace and I get intimate is none of your business!"

"I-I'm sorry!" he repeated, dropping to his knees, hiding his face. Robin walked over, Wallace simply watched as the other kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm thankful you're so protective of me, Conner. But I have my prince now, and I trust him." Conner glanced down, smiling.

"Alright." He said, turning away, "Rest well. . ."

As Conner made it to his room, reality hit, Richard no longer needed him. . .and didn't have to pretend he did either.

In the bedroom, Wallace pet the brunette until he slept, creeping out of the room.

"Your highness?" he asked, knocking on the door. Conner opened it.

"Yes?"

"Might I have a word?" Conner glanced at the other and nodded, opening the door and stepping out. "Y'know, it's not definate that his highness will allow. . . this between Richard and I. . ." he glanced down, "If it don't...promise you'll take care of him."

"I suppose you're saying this to make me feel better?"

"Maybe. . ." He smirked, the prince shoved his shoulder. "Heh, Robin threw a fit y'know. He didn't wanna sleep."

"Why?"

"Well. . . er, y'know.." Conner's face went red. "Heh..y'know what?" Wallace began to whisper in the other's ear, only earning hushed yells.

In his room, Robin lie soundly, snoring a bit, stirring as his neck was kissed, "Hnn, wally~" He giggled.

"Not exactly." Conner whispered.

"C-Conner! What are you doing!? Wally's going to-"

"I'm going to what, love?" Wally smirked, climbing over. Robin's face went red as each boy took one for his wrists, holding it up.

"Look at that. . ." Wally smirked, "Poor little Robin." Conner glanced aside every so often, his own face red.

"Conner! You have to play the dominant part!" Wally yelled.

"I can't this is embarrassing!"

"Oh would you prefer being in Rob's place!?"

"No! I just-" Conner was cut off by the other's snickering.

"Wally, Con.." Robin giggled, "You two don't need to do this.." He smiled, kissing both of them on the cheek, "It's sweet but honestly." Robin pinched Wally's cheek, "This was your idea. Conner, don't do this. Save yourself for the one."

"But-

"But you love me, I know, but I am not the one." Robin smiled, laying down, "Let's sleep alright? Tomorrow you'll be heroes and we'll be home."

"I'd rather leave you two be." Conner smiled, "It looks like Wallace isn't ready to sleep."

Wally grumbled, his face red as he nodded at the prince who left.

"Heh.." Wally smirked, "Has it ever been this awkward?" Robin shrugged, climbing into the other's lap.

"It's late."

"Oh don't tease."

"I was thinking. . . perhaps we can wait until our...our wedding night?"

Wally glanced up.

"That is if you'll marry me of course."

"Y..you're proposing?"

" Am I?"

Though they'd never planned on getting married, neither of them officially proposed.

"Then..Richard Grayson-Wayne. . ." he glanced down, "Please allow me to do this when I ask for you to honor and bless me with your hand in marriage." Robin began to hic as he wrapped his arms around the red-head.

"I love you, Wally!"

"I love you too, Robin." his lips met the other's. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Every time we've done. . . it, it's been in the heat of the moment...passionate, hot. . ." he bit his lip, trying not to become aroused, "It's been..sexy and violent on occasion.." Robin looked him in the eyes, lips slightly parted, "You always make me a beast..."

"Your accent gets thicker...you're tone is deeper. . ."

"Your eyes seem to smolder, and your legs seem so creamy and smooth. . ."

"Your lips get so hot. . . and your bites make me wanna..." Robin pressed his lips onto the other's, "F..fuck one more night."

Wally's eyes widened at the prince's cursing, his arousal growing as Robin pushed his chest down, straddling him. Wally ran his hands up the other's bottom, squeezing before realizing what he was getting at.

"I mean...it's always like this, and I love it so much, but you're right about us waiting the next time we do it, it can be planned."

"Sounds kind of boring." Robin giggled.

"And romantic." Wally smiled, holding the other's face. Robin leaned down, rubbing his nose to the other's.

"Alright.." he smiled, kissing the other on the lips before laying on his chest to sleep.

"I love you. . ." Wally sighed, glancing down at the other who was already asleep. "I'm sorry. . ." Wally whispered, the events of the day began to haunt his mind, "Everything. . .has been my fault..you got so hurt.." his chest ached, recalling the state his lover was in, he gulped as tears ran down his face. The man he loved was beaten and raped, everything was his fault. "Am I a danger to you?" he asked, tracing his lovers sleeping face.

It began to haunt him, and Joker was right. . . he won, even in his death he's destroying the knight's mind. "I swear to god, I shan't ever allow anything to hurt you my beloved." he whispered, resting himself.

Robin blinked, a tear falling onto his lover's chest, "You did nothing wrong..."

Of course Wallace didn't hear that.


End file.
